Kimi tte suki na TAIPU da yo
by B-Akanishi-kun
Summary: Hiei vesz egy szlengszótárt, és kinéz belőle egy kifejezést. De ez biztos hogy azt jelenti, amit a kicsi Jaganshi gondol?


Ez a fic kissé beteg lesz, felütöttem a japán szótárt egy kifejezésnél és ez jutott eszembe róla. A Kimitte suki na TAIPU da yo kifejezés egyáltalán nem jelent rondát, azt jelenti, hogy "te vagy az esetem".

A végére csináltam Omakékat. Az omake szó bónuszt jelent. Vagyis a történetből kiragadtam egyes részeket és úgy folytattam, ahogy azok sosem folytatódnának. Remélem néhányat viccesnek találtok.

Japán szavak jelentése, amik előfordulnak:

ningen: ember

teme: ( hogy is mondjam ezt szépen?...) szemét...

yarou: barom (elnézést ezekért a kifejezésekért, de a Hakushoban a japán eredetiben állandóan így beszélnek.)

kitsune: róka (ez nem tudom szerepel-e)

kisama: te szemét... (ismét bocsánat)

Vigyázat! Shounen ai! HieixKurama.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_"Ningen szleng szótár - Kimitte suki na TAIPU da yo...ne?"_

Hiei zsebretett kézzel mászkált újdonsült otthonában, az emberek világában. Nem nagyon tudta megszokni a helyet, de barátai, főleg Kurama odafigyelése sokat segített. Mivel ő a démonvilágban szinte nem kommunikált nagyon senkivel, nem is tudta annyira a nyelvet, vagyis nem tudta választékosan kifejezni magát. Hallotta, hogy a nyelvnek van egy szlengnek nevezett változata, ami nem olyan udvarias, mint az átlag beszéd. Az lett volna való neki, nem akarta megtisztelni a baka ningeneket azzal, hogy tisztelettudóan beszél velük, nem érdemelték meg. Na persze van egy személy, aki szerinte érdemes arra, hogy kultúráltan beszéljen vele. Ez az egyetlen, kiválasztott személy, természetesen a vöröshajú rókadémon, aki néha már olyan udvariasan beszél mindenkivel, hogy az a Jaganshi agyára megy.

Ahogy Hiei sétált a városban, az emberek pillantásával nem törődve, akik megfordultak utána, kissé szokatlan öltözködése miatt, a Jaganshi meglátott egy kirakatot, ami tele volt könnyvel.

- Hn! - hümmögte. Eszébe jutott, hogy Kurama sokat olvas, azt mondta a könyvekből sokmindent meg lehet tanulni. Nah, ha ennyire hasznosak, gondolta Hiei, káromkodni is meg lehet tanulni. Bővíteni akarta szókincsét-e téren, és Kuramát is megtanítani néhány ilyesfajta megnyilvánulásra, mert szégyen, hogy démon létére, szinte soha egy ronda szó nem szalad ki a száján. Bement tehát a boltba és minden bent lévő szeme rászegeződött. Ez irritálta egy kicsit és az emberekre ordított.

- Mivan idióták? Talán vágjam le a fejeteket? A rohadt életbe! - az emberek mind elfordultak és folytatták a tevékenységüket, egymásközt suttogva.

- Hn! Ostoba népség! - jegyezte meg és odasétált a pulthoz, ami mögött egy nála két fejjel magasabb pultos állt.

- Segíthetek? - kérdezte az.

- Ja. Adj valami baka ningen könyvet, amiben sok káromkodás van. - hangzott a türelmetlen, mogorva válasz. - De siess.

A pultos végigmérte Hieit, aztán elment, majd kisvártatva visszajött egy vastagabb könnyvel.

- Nos, uram, ez egy szlengszótár, vannak benne...

- Tudom mi az a szleng, ember! Ennyire hülyének nézel? - forgatta a szemeit, majd kivette a férfi kezéből a könyvet és szó nélkül megfordult, hogy elhagyja a boltot.

- Uram... és a pénz? Ki fog fizetni? - szólt utána az eladó, ám Hiei szabad kezével kivette kardját a hüvelyből és rászegezte az akkor már igencsak rémült emberre.

- Szóltál ningen? - nézett fenyegetően.

- N...Nem. További jó napot... - mondta az eladó hátrálva.

- Hn! Csak azért!

A Jaganshi kisétált a könyvesboltból, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, majd belelapozott legújabb "zsákmányába". Mivel nem hagyta, hogy az eladó elmondja, hogy a könyvben fejezetek vannak, nem mind káromkodás, ezért Hiei azt hitte, hogy minden, ami le van írva, ronda és sértő. Felütötte tehát egy oldalon és az első szószerkezet, amit meglátott, azt kiválasztotta és alig várta, hogy gyakorolhassa valakin. Nos, az, ahol kinyitotta, épp az udvarlás témakör volt, és mivel a Jaganshi azt sem tudta mi az, így a Kimi tte suki na TAIPU da yo, vagyis a te vagy az esetem mondatot úgy értelmezte, hogy az a megölésre és megverésre irányul.

- Apám! Jó ez a könyv. Kuramának igaza volt, hogy sokat lehet az ilyesfajta ningenkreálmányokból tanulni. - Aztán kisvártatva, forgatva elért a tényleg káromkodásokkal teli részhez, amik legalább 20 oldalon keresztül folytatódtak.

- Hah! Te jó ég! De ellaposodott ez a könyv! Az utolsó húsz oldalon márcsak olyanok vannak, amiket én is ismerek. - mormogta unottan. - Mindegy, van itt még jópár, amit nem is hallottam. Pl. ez a Kimitte suki na TAIPU da yo vagy a Láttad a Titanicot? - az utóbbin kicsi mosoly szökött az arcára. Hallotta, hogy az emberi világban volt egy hajó, amit elsüllyeszthetetlennek hittek, de mégis elsüllyedt. És ez a mondat bizonyosan arra utal, hogy látta-e hogy süllyedt el, mert ha nem, akkor meglátja majd. Ugyanúgy fogja a semmibe süllyeszteni ő az ellenfelét, ahogy a jéghegy a Titanic hajót.

- Nézzenek oda! A kis töki művelődik! - hallott meg hirtelen egy ismerős hangot a háta mögül.

- Csak nem olvasol? - képedt el Kuwabara. Hiei elérkezettnek látta az időt kipróbálni új káromkodását.

- Temeee! Kimitte suki na TAIPU da yo ze! - A "ze"-t is hozzárakta, hogy még parasztosabb legyen.

Kuwabara egy percig nagyot nézett aztán éktelen röhögésben tört ki.

- Mi van barom? Nem ijedtél meg tőlem? - mondta még mélyebb és idegesebb hangon Hiei.

- Ez nagyon állat! Végülis gondolhattam volna. - nevetett tovább a magas fiú. - Bocs töki, de ezt most passzolom. - nevette a hasát fogva.

- Kisamaaa! - sziszegte Hiei és a kardjához nyúlt. - Passzolod az összecsapást? Gyáva féreg!

- Milyen összecsapást? - hagyta abba a nevetést Kuwabara. - Ennyire nem bírod a csalódást? - nézett rá, majd kihúzta magát.

- Hát igen, a gyönyörűséges Kuwabara Kazuma-samára csakúgy tapadnak az emberek, nem te voltál az első fiú, aki ilyet mondott nekem, de én nem vagyok olyan! - nevetett tovább, majd elment, otthagyva a Jaganshit.

- Idióta. Ez megőrült... Hogy jött ez most ide? Mintha én olyan lennék! Ccc! -felsejlett előtte Kurama képe, amint az mosolyog. _Ó a fenébe... vagy mégis? Na hagyjuk..._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Kuwabara ment az utcán és egy ismerős alakot látott közeledni. Megörült és ráköszönt.

- Mizujs Kurama!

- Á! Szervusz Kuwabara-kun! Hogysmint? - intett feléje a vöröshajú és megállt.

- Képzeld! Az előbb szembetalálkoztam Hieiel és szerelmet vallott nekem! - újságolta nevetve Kuwabara. Kuramában egy világ dőlt össze, de szerencsére hamar úrrá tudott lenni az érzésein, ám úgy érezte, mintha a szíve összetört volna millió apró kis szilánkra.

- Ó tényleg? - válaszolta, próbálva nyugodtnak tűnni, ám Kuwabara észrevett valamit.

- Valami baj van? - kérdezte a másik.

- Nem, nem, semmi! - válaszolta Kurama. - Nem értem Hiei hogy mondhatott ilyet, de szerintem ne vedd komolyan. - mosolygott, leplezve csalódottságát.

- De mekkora poén már, nem? - röhögött ismét Kuwabara.

- Bocs Kuwabara-kun, de sietnem kell. - kért elnézést a rókadémon, majd egy intéssel otthagyta a másik fiút.

Kurama alig várta, hogy hazaérjen. Kicsit bántotta a dolog, mivel ő már régóta többet érzett Hiei iránt, mint barátságot, persze ezt soha nem vallotta volna be neki. Nem gondolta, hogy Hiei a fiúkra bukik, és ez most nagyon meglepte, főleg az, hogy pont Kuwabarára.

Hiei közben úgy döntött, nem bírja tovább, meg kell látogatnia a rókadémont. Nem akarta még magának sem beismerni, hogy mit érzett, nemhogy Kuramának, elég volt az, ha minden nap láthatja és hallhatja a hangját.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Egyszercsak Kurama zörejt hallott az ablakból és megdobbant a szíve. Hiei eljött meglátogatni. Most biztos nagyon csalódott, még akkoris, ha ezt nem mutatja. Hiei sosem beszélt senkinek az érzéseiről, még neki sem nagyon. Biztos nagyon szeretheti Kuwabarát, ha a szemébe mondta az érzéseit. Iszonyúan bánthatja a dolog, és vigaszért jött hozzá. Ez természetes, és Kurama meg fogja vigasztalni, hiszen a legfájóbb dolog neki a világon az, ha Hieit boldogtalannak látja.

Odament az ablakhoz és kinyitotta, meglátva jólsejtett látogatóját.

- Szervusz Hiei! - köszöntötte, majd megvárta, míg a jaganshi szokásához híven, egy szó nélkül bemegy az ablakon a lakásba.

- Ma Kuwabara visszautasította a... - kezdte a feketehajú, de Kurama barátian magához húzta és vigasztalni kezdte.

- Semmi baj Hiei, ne bánkódj rajta. - mondta vigasztalóan. Hiei kissé elpirult, a hirtelen melegséggel telt szíve elkezdett gyorsan verni. Miért csinálta ezt a rókadémon? Miért ölelte át? És egyáltalán miért van így oda azért, mert Kuwabara visszautasított egy harcot? Ma mindenki ilyen furcsa? A jaganshinak minden erejét össze kellett szednie ahhoz, hogy ne ölelje át ő is Kuramát, mert az túl nyílvánvaló lenne.

- Kurama... mi van? - kérdezte helyette. - Jól érzed magad? - a rókadémon ekkor döbbent rá, mit tett, és gyorsan elengedte a karjaiból Hieit, akinek máris hiányoztak az ölelő karok, de persze nem mutatta.

- Hogy én jól érzem-e magam? A kérdés, hogy te jól érzed-e magad Hiei. - válaszolta Kurama, leülve a kanapéra.

- Miért? Mi bajom lenne? Én nem vagyok ám olyan szentimentális, mint te, nem akadok ki attól, mert Kuwabara visszautasított. - Kurama ránézett társára, aki tényleg nem látszott szomorúnak. Volt valami a szemeiben, ami nem volt benn addig, de nem éppen szomorúság.

Hiei próbálta fékezni ellágyulását, ahogy nézett a rókadémon szemeibe, és nagyon remélte, hogy saját szemein semmi Kurama iránti érzés nem sugároz ki. Hiei nem volt jó az ilyen dolgokban, de mintha Kurama szemei fénytelenebbek, szomorúbbak lettek volna, mint eddig voltak. Ennyire odalenne, ezért a kis semmiségért? Vagy más a baj? Hiei túl büszke volt ahhoz, hogy megkérdezze, mi bántja a másikat, ezért annyiban hagyták a dolgot.

- Gyere, vacsorázz velem, úgyis véletlenül sok ennivalót készítettem. - javasolta a rókadémon, és bement a konyhába. A Jaganshi követte és megvacsoráztak.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yuusukénak a fülébe jutott a hír, miszerint Hiei Kuwabarának szerelmet vallott. Őszintén szólva nem hitte el, ezért úgy döntött, elmegy Kuramához, mivel ha tényleg igaz a hír, akkor ő biztos tud róla. Ahogy a rókadémon háza felé ment, összetalálkozott Hieiel.

- Hello Hiei! Igaz a hír Kuwabaráról? - vigyorgott a felzselézetthajú.

- Mi van yarou?

- Na, na! Nem inzultálni akarlak én, csak kiváncsi vagyok. - Yuusuke arckifejezése nagyon idegesítette Hieit, ezért úgy döntött, legújabb káromkodását ismét beveti.

- Ccc! Kimi tte suki na TAIPU da yo ze! - Yuusuke kicsit meglepődött, aztán így szólt, próbálva moderálni a hangját:

- Mi van Hiei, már én is? Pedig tudod hogy áll a helyzet köztem és Keiko közt.

- Kit érdekel? - vont vállat egykedvűen a jaganshi. Már megint hogy jött ez ide? Kezdett elege lenni abból, hogy mindenki furcsán viselkedik. Ennyire nem bírják, ha valaki rondán beszél? Pedig aztán ők sem panaszkodhatnak káromkodás terén. Az egyetlen értelmes és udvarias a társaságban az Kurama, ezértis nem fog Hiei káromkodni előtte. Meg tudná szokni, ha Kurama mindig úgy viselkedne, ahogy az előző nap, csak a szomorúság tűnne el a szeméből, mert azt nagyon utálja látni, ha a rókadémon szomorú. De Yuusukéékkel más a helyzet. Előtte neki is éles a nyelve.

- Bocs haver, engem érdekel... - lépett vissza Yuusuke. - Majd találkozunk még... asszem. Minden jót! - mondta és sietve bement Kurama házába.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Szervusz Yuusuke. Mi szél hozott? - kérdezte Kurama, amint beengedte a fiút.

- Hááát, eredetileg azért jöttem, hogy megkérdezzem tőled, Kuwabara nem szivat-e, mikor azt mondta, hogy Hiei szerelmet vallott neki, de most már kezdek hinni neki, ugyanis épp az előtt futottunk össze vele és...nekem is szerelmet vallott. - Kurama alig tudta elhinni, amit hallott. Mi történhetett Hieiel? Mégjobban elszomorodott, de ismétcsak nem mutatta ki.

- Nos, nem tudom mi ütött belé, tényleg. Velem úgy viselkedik, ahogy mindig szokott és nem említett semmit erről.

- Hát mindegy... - Yuusuke ránézett az órájára és felpattant a székről.

- Te jó ég!

- Mi az? - kérdezte Kurama.

- Elfelejtettem, hogy Keiko vár rám. Bocs Kurama, de mennem kell. - közölte és futólépésekben elszelelt. Kurama egyedülmaradt a nagy házban.

- Hiei... - suttogta, szomorúan a földet bámulva, összeszorított ököllel.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hiei megelégelte, hogy mindenki furcsán viselkedik, úgy döntött, büszkeség ide vagy oda, elmegy Kuramához és megkérdezi tőle, hogy mit csinált rosszul. Szokásos módját választotta a bemenetelnek, az ablakot. Meglepetésére nyitva volt. Kurama vagy sejtette, hogy jön, vagy véletlenül nyitva felejtette.

- Kurama. - mondta Hiei, mikor meglátta a rókadémont, aki a gondolataiba merülve ült egy fotelban, észre sem véve, hogy a jaganshi bejött. A rókadémon kicsit megriadva nézett fel, próbálva leplezni szomorúságát.

- Hiei! Megijesztettél. - szólalt meg.

- Te hagytad nyitva az ablakot. - vont vállat az alacsonyabbik. Kurama észrevette, hogy Hiei valamit fog a háta mögött. A jaganshi kissé zavarban elővette a könyvet.

- Kurama... hn... lenne egy kérdésem. A többiek, beleértve te is furcsán viselkedtek, és rájöttem, hogy ez a könyvvétel napjától van így.

- Milyen könyv az? - nézett fel Kurama meglepődve. - Hiei, te olvasol?

- Nos... - a jaganshi még mindig zavarban volt. - Vettem egy szlengszótárt, meg akartam tanulni több ningen káromkodást. Ki is néztem egyet belőle, amit még nem ismertem, és mikor találkoztam Kuwabarával, majd Yuusukéval, ki is próbáltam, de furán reagáltak.

- Ööö... Hiei... mi volt az a szó?

- Kimi tte suki na TAIPU da yo. - válaszolta Hiei, elfordított fejjel. Kurama elkezdett hangosan nevetni, és erre Hiei mégjobban elvörösödött, majd ránézett a megkönnyebbüléstől kacagó rókadémonra.

- Mi van temee! Már te is kezded? - kiáltotta mérgesen.

- Ne haragudj Hiei... tudod, az a mondat, egyáltalán nem káromkodás. - közölte Kurama, miközben megpróbálta magábafojtani a nevetést.

- Akkor mi? Mondd meg! - követelte dühösen.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy felkészültél rá?

- Kurama! Ne szórakozz, mert mérges leszek!

- Nyugi! Nos... az a mondat azt jelenti, hogy "az esetem vagy" vagyis, hogy beleszerettél valakibe. Ilyet csak annak mond az ember, akit nagyon szeret. - mondta és félrenézett. Hiei olyan vörös lett, mint még soha.

- Mi? A ningenek ezzel fejezik ki az érzéseiket! És én... Wááá! Kusooooooo! Ezt nem hiszem el! - dühöngött.

- Nos, az emberek már csak ilyenek. Ha beleszerettek valakibe, akkor ezt mondják vagy adnak neki virágot. Vagy mindkettőt. - Kurama ismét félrenézett, a jaganshi pont jókor nézett oda, hogy meglássa mi a helyzet. _Kurama talán azért szomorú, mert azt hitte, hogy ő az egyetlen a csapatból, akit nem kedvelek? Ez nem igaz! Én... én szeretem Kuramát! _- Hieibe ekkor csapott a felismerés. _Szeretem Kuramát. _

Egy határozott mozdulattal kiugrott az ablakon. Kurama meglepődött. Mi ütött bele ilyen hirtelen? Biztos megy Kuwabaráékhoz tisztázni a helyzetet.

A jaganshi meg sem állt, míg virágboltot nem talált. Ott aztán a bevált módszerrel "vett" egy csokor rózsát, és meg sem állt vele Kurama házáig. Ott aztán megtorpant. Nem merte Kurama szemébe mondani az érzéseit, nem is tudott beszélni az érzéseiről, ezért fogott egy lapot és írni kezdett. Csakis egy mondatot, amiből Kurama rájön. Nem mondhatta meg személyesen, de már nem tudott urrá lenni magán.

Miután meggyőződött róla, hogy a rókadémon nincs ablakközelben, óvatosan odament az ablakhoz, a párkányra tette a csokrot és a kis papírdarabkát, majd elbújt egy fa lombjaiban, ahonnan jól látta az ablakot. A szíve a torkában dobogott és közben átkozta magát hirtelen érzelemkitöréséért. Ha Kurama nem fog örülni neki, akkor visszamegy a Makaiba, és soha többé nem találkozik vele. Ha véletlenül a rókadémon viszont szereti, akkor nagyon meglepődik. Hisz ki szeretné őt? Pont őt, akinek egy kedves szava sincs senkihez.

Kisvártatva Kurama kinyitotta az ablakot és megdöbbent a csokor láttán. Felemelte és meglátta a kissé gyűrött fecnit. Remegő kezeibe vette és elolvasta a mondatot, ami rajta állt:

- Kimi tte suki na TAIPU da yo.

Boldogság öntötte el a testét és olyan mosoly jelent meg az arcán, mint még soha. Szívére ölelte a rózsacsokrot és vele a cetlit, majd behunyta a szemét.

- Mióta vártam már ezt... - suttogta. - Köszönöm Hiei. - A jaganshi el sem hitte, hogy ez megtörténik. Kurama látszólag örült az ajándéknak és még sosem látott olyan boldog arckifejezést társán, mint akkor. Teljesen belefeletkezett Kurama szépségébe, majd minden erejét és bátorságát összeszedve kilépett rejtekhelyéről. Egy ideig csak néztek egymás szemébe, majd Hiei lassan bement az ablakon. Mihelyt beért, Kurama gyengéden a karjaiba vette és magához szorította. Mindkettejüket átjárta valami ismeretlen melegség a szívük mélyén és azt kívánták, bár sose lenne vége ennek a pillanatnak.

- K...Kurama... - mondta félénken Hiei, majd hagyta, hogy a másik megcsókolja.

- Szeretlek Hiei. - suttogta Kurama, majd mindketten hagyták, hogy az érzéseik átvegyék az irányítást.

VÉGE

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

OMAKE

1

- Ja. Adj valami baka ningen könyvet, amiben sok káromkodás van. - hangzott a türelmetlen, mogorva válasz. - De siess.

- Mit gondolsz te kisfiam! Anyukád tudja, hogy itt vagy!

2

- Temeee! Kimitte suki na TAIPU da yo ze! - A "ze"-t is hozzárakta, hogy még parasztosabb legyen.

Kuwabara egy percig nagyot nézett aztán elvörösödött.

- Szóval te is? Én is szeretleeek!

3

Kuwabara ment az utcán és egy ismerős alakot látott közeledni. Megörült és ráköszönt.

- Mizujs Kurama!

- Á! Szervusz Kuwabara-kun! Hogysmint? - intett feléje a vöröshajú és megállt.

- Képzeld! Az előbb szembetalálkoztam Hieiel és szerelmet vallott nekem! Ugye leszel a koszorúslány az esküvőnkön? Úgy értem a koszorúsfiú... jaj bocs.

4

- Szervusz Hiei! - köszöntötte, majd megvárta, míg a jaganshi szokásához híven, egy szó nélkül bemegy az ablakon a lakásba.

- Ma Kuwabara visszautasította a... - kezdte a feketehajú, de Kurama mérgében átváltozott Youková.

- NE vallj szerelmet más pasiknak! Te CSAK az ENYÉM vagy, ha tetszik, ha nem! Itadakimasu!

5

Yuusukénak a fülébe jutott a hír, miszerint Hiei Kuwabarának szerelmet vallott. Őszintén szólva nem hitte el, ezért úgy döntött, elmegy Kuramához, mivel ha tényeg igaz a hír, akkor ő biztos tud róla, hiszen Kurama mindent tud.

6

- Mi van Hiei, már én is? Pedig tudod hogy áll a helyzet köztem és Keiko közt.

- Kit érdekel? - vont vállat egykedvűen a jaganshi.

- Hmmmm... végülis engem nem. Yarou ka? - válaszolta Yuusuke.

7

- Kurama... hn... lenne egy kérdésem. A többiek, beleértve te is furcsán viselkedtek, és rájöttem, hogy ez a könyvvétel napjától van így.

- Milyen könyv az? - nézett fel Kurama meglepődve. - Hiei, tudsz olvasni?

8

Kurama kinyitotta az ablakot, ami kifelé nyílt és a rózsa a papírfecnivel leesett.

- Kusooo! A fenébeee! - üvöltötte Hiei.

- Hiei? Itt vagy? - nézett körül Kurama.

- Nem vagyok! - hangzott a válasz.

8/b

- Akkor jó. - mondta Kurama és becsukta az ablakot

8/c

- Huh! Na mégegyszer! Kono yarooooooo! Yuusuke! Fel ne vedd! El ne olvasd! Wáááááááá!

9

Kisvártatva Kurama kinyitotta az ablakot és megdöbbent a csokor láttán. Felemelte és meglátta, a kissé gyűrött fecnit. Remegő kezeibe vette és elolvasta a mondatot, ami rajta állt:

- Légyszi add oda Genkainak. Én nem merem megtenni.

10

Kurama ránézett társára aki tényleg nem látszott szomorúnak. Volt valami a szemeiben, ami nem volt benn addig, egy bogár, de Kurama mindent megtett, hogy eltávolítsa.

11

Hiei megelégelte, hogy mindenki furcsán viselkedik, úgy döntött, büszkeség ide vagy oda, elmegy Kuramához és megkérdezi tőle, hogy mit csinált rosszul. Szokásos módját választotta a bemenetelnek: a Kokuryuuhaval szétgyakta a falat.


End file.
